Shock:The Confusion of Dearka Elsthman
by JenEvan
Summary: Dearka woke up on the wrong side of reality,so it seems.Hint of YzaDea.Utter nonsense.


Warning: This story is pure nonsense, with a hint of YzaDea (dont know if it qualifies enough to be crack or not).The result of an addled brain and Haruhiism. If you can't stand nonsense please stay away from it. Thank you.

_Disclaimer: Yzak, Dearka and co. belong to their respective owners. I do not own them and my fic is not for profit._

Shock

Today is one of those days where Dearka Eltsman wakes up and felt a sense of impending doom looming over his head. Maybe the monstrous stack of paperwork has finally worked its way into his sanity. There should be studies conducted to determine the harm of paperwork on the human psyche. After a quick shower and hastily pulling over his uniform, the second-in-command of Voltaire pressed the button, waiting for the door to slide open as he put on a wide grin … and came face to face with an irritated Shiho Hahenfuss.

"Oh, good morning! Er, what's that pissed off look you're wearing today—yikes!"

Dearka tried not to bite his tongue while being dragged down the hall by Shiho, at breakneck speed. Wait, since when was Shiho capable of running at the speed of a charging mobile suit?

"If you don't want to die you'd better not make Yzak mad."

"Wow, chill down, girl. You know pretty well that even when Yzak threatens to kill me he's only yelling, not actually killing."

Then he nearly crashed onto her when Shiho stopped abruptly.

"Dearka, Yzak can destroy the world if his anger went out of control."

As if his CPU got short-circuited, Dearka's mind actually shut down for a few seconds before it could finally register the words.

"… Destroy the world…?"

"Not that he will realize it himself, which is why we had to constantly keep his moods in check."

If glares could kill, Dearka was sure that he'd been pierced over a thousand times in a rain of purple ice daggers. Somehow, there was something amiss, something very important about Yzak that he could not recall.

"Hey, Shiho, what took you so long?"

Eh, is that Heine Westenfluss and that girl… what's her name again? Mey… something Hawk or Haw or…darn, never mind, but what are they doing on Voltaire? Shouldn't they be on Minerva?

Apparently that girl had noticed Dearka's frown and incoherent mumbles.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, it's nothing, fit as usual. No worries!"

Dearka put on his best charming grin at the little redhead, but it seemed that there was a bigger source of worry that was distracting the trio.

"What? The Closed Space has increased 10 times it speed?"

"Affirmative. If we do not do something about it now, the world will be consumed within 5 minutes, starting from now."

"Is there any way we can stop it, or at least delay it?"

"Woa, wait a second!"

Three heads turned towards the tan pilot, whose grinning face was now replaced with utter confusion.

"What Closed Space? What destroy the world? This isn't some April Fool's prank, right?"

Now, Dearka felt like he must have either grown 3 heads or sprout tentacles; for this is the look he was getting from the aforementioned trio.

"We don't have time for your pranks Dearka! You know very well that once Yzak gets angry or tired of this world he would sooner or later wipe it off, with all of us in it!"

Somehow, this sounded all too familiar, as if it was plucked out from a certain novel…

"Ok, let me get this straight. Yzak is now a sorta God of this world, but he does not know it himself."

Three heads nodded.

"And you three are sent by your various organizations to monitor and placate this fury God so that doomsday will not come so soon."

The same nods, with 2 irritated faces. Continue.

"A humanoid Interface from the Data Integration Sentient Entity,"

Shiho nodded, without much emotion, save for irritation.

"An ESP-user, or esper from the Organization,"

A ghost of a smile appeared on Heine's ever-cheerful face.

" And a time traveler from the future."

And the young redhead, Mey-something, nodded slightly.

Just when he had finished speaking, their surroundings suddenly turned dark, as if being swallowed by a sheen of thick darkness, while unidentified shadows, accompanied with howls and roars, slowly materialized outside of the ship.

"Dearka!"

A loud voice boomed from the sky above him as the ceiling of the ship suddenly caved in, crushing him below.

"Dearka!"

The booming voice was deafening; now it threaten to quake his nerves till they explode; shatter his bones into tiny fragments.

"DEARKA!"

The tan second in command instantly leapt from his lying position.

"Yzak! You can't destroy the world! Don't destroy the world! You can't kill me off like that!"

"Dearka, if you don't stop raving nonsense now I'll gladly kill you right here and then. And let go of me this instance!"

Amethyst eyes blinked and blinked half an inch away from deep sapphire eyes. At least he can confirm that the Yzak he's holding is the real one; no any other person in the world would have such a unique sweet scent and smooth skin…

"I said let go!"

Motor reflex kicked in as his arms automatically loosen its grip on the furious commander and went to protect his ears from the ensuring draught. It was during this moment that Dearka noticed his unmade bed, his naked torso, loose boxer shorts and a red-faced but otherwise normal Yzak Jule seething with fury. In their shared room. Aboard the Voltaire. Oh shit. He totally forgotten about the paperwork and meeting and by the looks on Yzak's face (and his alarm clock) he is almost an hour late.

"Will be OK in 10 minutes!"

And the blond dashed into the bathroom, with towel and toothbrush; totally ignoring the magma-spewing volcano in the middle of the room, and a novel carelessly strewn on the floor, with the title 'The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi'. Guess it would lay there until Dearka remembered about it.

_If it is really terrible,please tell me . _


End file.
